The Adventures of Nejichan
by weirdlyXobsessedXcrazyXchick
Summary: Neji is growing... BOOBS! As she finds her inner girl, she realizes that Hinata is not so wimpy, Lee is extremely scary, and all must hail the writer... or else. Flames accepted. It's fun watching you guys spaz. :P


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Neji, or any other characters... I sure wish I did...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji just couldn't stand it anymore. How are you supposed to pretend to be a boy if you're growing...drum roll... BOOBS, for goodness sakes!

"Being a boy and a girl, I feel like I'm in fucking Ranma" grumbled Neji

What was she supposed to do? Her father was obsessed with beating his twin and becoming part of the main family (not possible). Somehow being better included Neji being a son. snorts When her father died, she couldn't randomly pop up as a girl, now can she?

"At least I didn't have boobs before! What am I gonna do?!" Neji screamed hysterically at herself. She had intended to become a chunnin, get a faraway mission, get out of konoha, and live her life as a girl. But right now, she's still a stinking Genin. (Actually, she didn't think this over very well, I mean, get out of Konoha? Do you think they'd let you?)

"_Omigosh, They're to big to hide in baggy clothes_" Neji thought "_what can I do?! I can't ask Ten-Ten, that'll be way too be embarrassing!" _(she'd have to tell her sooner or later, but Neji's too busy freaking out to realize that) Then, Neji finds out there's someone that she can tell...even though she totally hates her with a capital H...

Hinata-sama.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It made sense, Hinata was family, she would know what to do (with Neji being a girl), and with her byakugan... she's gonna notice it anyways.

_"But still... I sure don't wanna tell her!"_ Neji has always despised Hinata. First off, she was a part of the main family. Second, she got to act the gender she is. Third, her dad is alive. Even so, Hinata always acts so unmotivated and scared of everything. Still, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. (Neji)

As she knocked on the door, a servant came out to greet her.

"I'm here to see Hinata-sama." Neji said curtly. The maid bowed her head and went off to search for Hinata.

"N-Neji nii s-san!" Hinata asked, bewildered. "w-what ar-are you doing a-at the main es-estate?!"

"Hinata-sama..." Neji muttered, turning bright red. _"What's wrong with me?! This is HINATA-SAMA! The wimp!"_ "Uh... may I come in?"

"S-sure..." Hinata replied, a little nervous. After all, Neji wasn't exactly what you'd call nice, especially to Hinata.

Neji followed Hinata to her room. As they settled down, Hinata on the (huge) bed, and Neji on one of the (many) chairs, there was a awkward silence.

"Um.. w-ell... w-what's going on?" Hinata ventured. "It's rare of y-you to see m-me..."

"Well... Um... you see..." Neji mumbled, still bright red._ " Speak up! I'm turning into Hinata!"_ "I have this... problem... I was wondering if you could help me..."

"P-problem?"

"See... I'm a g-" Neji stopped blushing furiously. She tried again. "A...a g-g...g... a girl. You may not believe me, but I actually am. Ever since I was a kid, I've pretended I was I boy. Please believe me. I hope you can, maybe you can't, but you can, can't you? So uh... yeah." Neji was babbling mindlessly.

Meanwhile, Hinata was in shock. She had listened to half of what Neji said and tuned out. You'd be shocked too, if.. well... y'know. It's scary how scared she was. Let me give you an idea. First off, she wasn't breathing, so she was quite blue. She was in so much shock that she unconsciously activated her byakugan. Imagine, a white-eyed, blue-skinned, shocked girl in a cold sweat with veins bulging out of her head. Scary.

An uncomfortable silence lasted for quit a long time. Both were very nervous. Neji broke the silence.

"Well, um... see, that's why I need your help. So, get used to the idea, and contact me, so uh, see ya. Maybe." Neji stammered, quickly making a bolt for the door.

Outside, Neji felt like beating someone up. Badly. Too bad Lee wasn't here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did Neji know, that the green beast of Konoha was actually looking for her.

"Neji! Where are you?! I demand a challenge! Do not hide! I will find you and beat you with my youthful power! You are no man!"

If only he knew...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? It's pretty weird, but this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! Reviews wanted. Flames not. Please. Wow... the chapter looks short... it's a lot longer on paper...

PS: I LOVE Neji, but I couldn't resist putting him on as a girl, fellow Neji lovers, please be kind and try not to kill me...


End file.
